


Some Things You Can't Unsee

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen discovers that curiosity isn't always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Can't Unsee

**Some Things You Can't Unsee**

It was the night of Raoul and Buri's wedding. The celebration was just winding down and it was well after midnight. Many of the soldiers, Riders and Own had the night off; a large percentage of those who weren't working were either in their beds asleep or passed out on the cobbled walkways.

Owen carefully stepped over and walked around the drunks. He was still wide awake, and didn't think that he could sleep. Owen climbed the stairs up the wall, unconsciously deciding to walk the ramparts.

"Stop, that tickles!" Someone giggled. It was Kel's voice. _Kel must stll be up as well. I should go talk to her._ Owen thought.

"Hmm. So you're ticklish, are you?" A man's voice asked. Now, if it had been almost anyone else they would have stopped in their tracks, turned around and walked away, pretending to have heard nothing; seeing as it was Owen he just kept walking.

"I'm very ticklish!" Kel squealed as Owen rounded a corner.

He approached in one of the guard towers that had been abandoned for the night by the skeleton watch. A blue tunic was draped over the side of the wall, a corset and outer dress on the floor. Now, just as curiousity killed the cat, it was destined to kill Owen because he didn't just leave and pretend he hadn't seen or heard anything. No, he just had to peer inside.

What he saw made him exclaim to the gods. The couple shot up, and looked at him.

The first person he saw was Kel. She was wearing nothing but a very thin cream underdress, with the ties undone. It had been pulled down past her shoulders and was just barely convering her breasts; it probably wouldn't even be covering those if Owen had come just as second later. Her short hair that had previously been pinned up was now a loose, tangled mess framing her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her eyes clouded.

On his knees in front of her, back twisted to watch the door was half naked Sergeant Domitan. After a moment or two, a smug, self satisfied smirk and a triumphant challenging gaze replaced shock.

No one spoke for what, to Owen, felt like an internity. Finally Dom broke the silence. "Kel, perhaps we should relocate; somewhere more private, perhaps?"

Hearing someone speak seemed to break Owen of his stunned silence. He finally gained enough intellegence to high tail it back to his own room.


End file.
